Radio receivers, media players or other multimedia presentation devices are informational tools used for utilizing time when the ear resource is available, and other human resources are busy. For example, while driving, the eyes of the user must be fully attentive to the environment, the hands and the legs busy controlling the car, but the ears are essentially free.
The user is desirous of obtaining the maximum benefit of the time watching a multimedia presentation device or listening to the sound device.
However, the user cannot control the contents of the radio receiver, except for switching to the best channel fitting the preferences thereof.
In contrast, the user can control the contents of a media player; however, media player contents typically are homogenous; for instance, the media player may contain a lecture of a certain lecturer. In order to have a variety, the user must spend time for preparing contents. In order to eliminate that, and for the benefit of variety, people do prefer listening to the radio, in spite of the unsatisfactory significant portion of the contents thereof.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of insufficient utilization of time by sound and multimedia presentation devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for playing audio files in a car, which combines functionality that results with increasing driver's safety.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for fitting a program to user preferences, e.g., tuning out the advertisements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.